


Invisible

by greenberrynomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenberrynomin/pseuds/greenberrynomin
Summary: Fame is nothing for Jaemin, not even if he and Hendery are the most people kids in school. Not when the person that he wants to see him has eyes for his best friend only.





	Invisible

Na Jaemin is the most popular boy in school. All the girls and boys flock around him every day; not just his classmates, but also from other years, programs, courses and other universities; together with his best friend, Huang Guanheng or commonly referred to as Hendery, they have everyone wrapped around their fingers. But all these mean nothing to Jaemin. All these attention is insignificant because the one person whose attention he craves the most only sees his best friend and not him.

Lee Jeno is on the same program as Jaemin and Hendery, even though he doesn’t know what the school sees in the former, he completely gets why everyone else likes the latter. Jaemin is snobbish and doesn’t look at people who’s not as popular as he is; whereas, Hendery is a beautiful person inside and out, he was the one who helped him in the first day in college and ever since that beautiful smile beamed upon him, his heart will never not skip a beat whenever he’s around.

“Guess we’re gonna be classmates again this year Jeno.” Hendery ruffles the boy’s hair, loosening the glasses of the boy.

Jeno blushes at the soft gesture. “Y-yeah, please t-take care of me well this y-year too.”

Hendery smiles brightly at Jeno, making the latter’s heart skip faster than a hummingbird’s wings. His eyes disappearing as his lips stretch from ear to ear. And Jaemin? Jaemin watches as everything unfolds before his very eyes. He looks at Jeno, the way his eyes light up as his best friend does whatever it is that he always do, the way his smile widens every second that passed, and the way that his heart wishes to be seen. Jaemin sees all of this because he feels the same way. Jaemin wishes that those twinkling eyes were looking at him, that beautiful smile were directed at him and that heart beats for him too. But until then, he will remain in the shadows of his best friend.

“Be careful Jeno.” Jaemin warns the boy. “One-sided love is a very painful thing.”

Jeno rolls his eyes. “Oh my god, why don’t you mind your own business Na Jaemin?”

Jaemin shrugs. “Fine. It’s not like I care for someone like you.”

Jeno sticks out his tongue at Jaemin’s back and gets to his seat in front of the latter. He can hear Hendery laughing behind him.

“Why do you look so grumpy again this morning, Jaem?” Hendery asks his best friend.

Jaemin puts on a fake smile. “What are you talking about? I’m not grumpy. I’m super happy.”

“You’re super weird.” Hendery ruffles the younger’s hair.

Jaemin clicks his tongue. “You should be careful who you do that to people. They might fall in love with you.

Jeno hears Hendery giggling in an adorable manner. “What’s not to love?”

To celebrate the first week of the school year, a senior invites everyone to his house for a party. As it is a party for all, Lee Jeno is forced to come as a promise to Hendery.

_“Hey Jeno, you heard about Doyoung-sunbaenim’s party this Saturday right?” Hendery asks the boy when their last class for the day ends._

_Jeno with wide eyes nods. “Ah, yes… but I’m not sure if I’m invited.”_

_“Aigoo… what are you talking about?” Hendery meets the boy eye to eye, making him lean back and cheeks flushed. “Everyone is invited. You have to attend, okay?”_

_“B-but I don’t have any friends. I-I don’t have any friends to go with.” Jeno tries to explain._

_Hendery flicks the boy’s forehead. “I’m your friend. You’ll see me there. Okay? Promise me you’ll go?”_

_“O-okay…” Jeno agrees and quickly gathers his things afraid that he might not get to live to attend the party if his face stays that close to Hendery’s. “I-I have to go. B-bye.”_

Jeno arrives in front of Doyoung’s large house but doesn’t know if he really should go in or not but then the front door suddenly opens revealing a tipsy Jaemin in front of a Jeno without his glasses.

“Why are you squinting at me like that?” Jaemin asks the boy.

Jeno squints some more. “I-I’m sorry. I can’t really see without my glasses. Am I in Doyoung-sunbae’s house?”

“Why aren’t you wearing your glasses?” Jaemin asks, unsure if the boy even recognizes him or not.

Jeno shrugs. “I hate wearing my glasses. As it is a party, I think I should look a little more decent, don’t I? Errr… Am I not allowed to come in?”

“Come in. Stay at the living room. I’ll come back with you drink and Hendery.” Jaemin says after guiding the boy at a safe space.

All Jeno could hear is people talking and music blasting. He could make up the faces of some people but not all of them. He doesn’t even know who let him in earlier but he was nice enough. Maybe they could even be friends if he really comes back.

“I should ask that guy’s name IF he comes back.” Jeno emphasizes on the _if_.

“Who will come back?” Hendery’s voice suddenly booms and he seats besides him.

Jeno doesn’t have to squint clearly recognizing who the boy next to him is. “Oh, t-the errr… the boy that let me in earlier, I wasn’t able to ask his name and thank him.”

Hendery smiles knowingly. “He’s right next to me, though?”

“Oh really?” Jeno squints and true enough there’s someone beside Hendery. “Oh hi… I didn’t get to ask you your name earlier. Hi, I’m Lee Jeno.”

Jaemin looks at his extended hand at first but accepted it nonetheless. “Nana… Nice to meet you.”

“You’re gonna make him call you that?” Hendery whispers to his best friend.

Jaemin puts a forefinger on his lips. “He has really bad eyesight. He doesn’t even know it’s me.” He whispers back.

“Are you planning to tell him who you really are?” Hendery looks at him suspiciously.

Jaemin shrugs. “Maybe later…” he then looks at the boy beside his best friend. “Hey Jeno, here’s your drink.”

“Oh, thank you.” Jeno smiles widely, making the other boy’s heart skip a beat.

Hendery looks at the shy boy. “Jeno you look really handsome without your glasses.”

“N-no I don’t.” Jeno stutters, instantly heating up even though only drinking only a few sips. “Please stop talking like that.”

Hendery giggles and pinches his cheeks. “You’re adorable when you go shy.”

“Ya Hendery! Come play beer pong with us!” One of the boys by the pool table calls.

Hendery stands up and taps Jaemin to sit next to Jeno. “You guys get to know each other. I’ll be right back.”

“I was hoping to get to know him.” Jeno gulps half of his glass and pouts.

Jaemin stares at him. “You really like him, huh?”

Jeno blushes in an instant, finishing his first glass. “Is it that obvious?” he stares at his empty glass. “He’s the only one who sees me.”

“Wait here.” Jaemin sighs and leaves the boy alone in the sofa.

Jeno stares at the scene around him. Everyone dancing to a loud tune ringing inside the whole house, whispering in each other’s ears, their bodies grinding against each other and their faces closer than needed. Jeno isn’t really sure who they were but he could make out what’s happening.

“You look like you’re having a hard time.” Jaemin returns two buckets of beer.

Jeno looks at him suspiciously. “Nana, are you planning on getting me drunk?”

“Why go to a party if you have no intention of getting drunk?” Jaemin offers him another bottle. “Oh, and by the way, Hendery’s not the only person who sees you.”

Jeno scoffs in disbelief. “Name one person who sees me in this room Nana.”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Jaemin looks at him in a confused manner. “Why do you always doubt yourself? I hope you see yourself as I see you.”

Jeno’s cheeks suddenly heats up. “I’m not drunk enough to talk about this stuff.”

Jaemin smirks and raises his own bottle. “Well, let’s get you drunk enough then.”

A few bottles after, Jeno has this blank stare in his face which made Jaemin worried that he might’ve gotten the boy _too_ drunk. The former hugs his half-empty bottle and looks at Hendery who as usual is surrounded by boys and girls until he finally realizes something.

“I wonder where Jaemin is?” Jeno suddenly asks. “He usually is surrounded with pretty people too with Hendery.”

Jaemin looks at the boy. “Maybe he’s tired of that already. Maybe all he wants is to be noticed by one person.”

Jeno chuckles bitterly. “Oh please, if he wants to get noticed by one person then he just had to smile his way into that person’s way and boom…”

“It’s not that easy.” Jaemin chuckles then sighs deeply. “That person has someone else in his heart.”

Jeno suddenly stands up, a hazy look in his eyes. “Wait a minute.” He then looks suspiciously at the boy next to him. “How do you know how he feels? Are you a spy of Jaemin?”

“What? No. Jeno, you’re drunk.” Jaemin answers defensively. The other boy suddenly breaks into a fit of adorable giggles. “Do you want me to take you home?”

Jeno shakes his head. “I thought you wanted me drunk Nana?”

“I said I wanted you to see yourself the way I see you.” Jaemin rolls his eyes.

Jeno suddenly sighs. “What’s there to see? I’m invisible.”

Jaemin cups the boy’s flushed cheeks. “No, you’re not. Because you’re the only person I see in this room.”

“W-wait, Nana, why do you look so familiar?” Jeno squints again but passes out a second after. “H-Hendery.”

Jaemin stares at the sleeping boy on his chest. He did get him too drunk. He brushes the hair covering his eyes when suddenly Hendery sits beside him.

“Is he drunk?” Hendery asks his best friend.

“Yeah.” Jaemin smiles fondly. “You know that he went here for you right?”

Hendery sighs. “I know. I just feel bad that he’s always alone. I figured you’d be here for him since you like him, right?”

Jaemin scoffs. “Yeah, but there’s just one problem.” He places Jeno’s arm over his shoulder. “He likes you.” He smiles sadly at his friend. “I’m gonna send him home, you good here?”

“You know I am.” Hendery nods. “Hey Nana, Jeno just has a crush on me because he never really met someone else who’s nice to him other than me.”

“See you on Monday, Hendery.” Jaemin waves goodbye.

Jeno wakes up with no recollection of what happened on Friday right after downing two bottles of alcohol. Next Monday, he waits for his first class to begin when screams can be heard all around the hallways, signalling that Jaemin and Hendery has arrived the school grounds.

“Hey Jeno!” Hendery waves as soon as they enter the classroom and his best friend greeting everyone else. “Did you have fun last Friday?”

Jeno nods with flushed cheeks. “I-I did.” He suddenly frowns. “Even though you barely talked to me.” He whispers.

“Did you say something?” Hendery smiles.

“I-i…” Jeno’s blush reddens even more as the boy flashes a smile at him. “I had fun. Thanks to your friend. What class is he in?”

Hendery’s brows furrow. “Who?”

“Nana? I haven’t thanked him for taking me home safely.” Jeno goes confused. “Although, I have no idea how he knew my address.”

“He never told you?” Hendery chuckles. “Jaem! Come here!” he calls for his best friend. “Jeno meet Nana.”

Jaemin glares at his best friend. “Dude, what the hell? Why did you tell him?”

“You never told him?” Hendery asks with a teasing smile on his face.

Jeno was about to argue when their professor suddenly enters the room. All students disperse, but not before Hendery whispers to Jeno.

“Come join us for lunch later, okay?” to which the boy could only nod to.

The day seems to pass by fast for Jeno, looking at the clock tower from their classroom until finally; its chimes can be heard all throughout the campus. He takes a deep breath and walks toward the university cafeteria.

“It doesn’t mean anything, it doesn’t mean anything. Don’t expect anything Lee Jeno.” He whispers these words to himself like a mantra.

Being invisible is pretty much what Jeno’s been for the past years and honestly, he doesn’t mind staying in the shadow. That is why when Hendery called him to join them; he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable.

“Oh my god Jaemin, you are so funny.” A girl with a high-pitched voice giggles annoyingly.

Jaemin has a fake smile on his face. “Your sense of humor is so shallow.”

“No, it’s not.” The girl bats her eyelashes. “It’s because you’re so funny.”

“Hey Jeno!” Hendery pats the space next to him. “Come here sit down! Why are you standing there all alone?”

Jeno blushes as he places his tray on the table. “I was looking for a place to sit.”

“Aigoo.” Hendery ruffles his hair. “I told you to sit with us, didn’t i?”

Jaemin raises an eyebrow, causing the girls beside him to squeal. “You look uncomfortable here Jeno. You sure you want to be here?”

“Jaem, stop being rude to Jeno.” Hendery scolds him. “I asked him to sit with us, so you two can get to know each other more.”

Jeno glares at the boy across him. “I’m not really comfortable getting to know a person who lies about his identity.”

“I didn’t lie.” Jaemin crosses his arms. “In fact, I just gave you my name that I only give to people really close to me.”

Hendery nods, while munching on his lunch. “That is true. Only I get to call him that besides his family.”

“What nickname is that?” One of the girls pesters Jaemin again. “And what is that nerd doing in our table?”

“Ladies, please don’t talk about Jeno like that.” Jaemin smiles sweetly. “Or else I’m gonna have to ask you to leave the table.”

The girl looks offended. “You’re really gonna pick him over us?”

“Yes.” Jaemin and Hendery say in unison.

The girls glare at Jeno to which the boy couldn’t help but feel scared of what will happen. Jaemin and Hendery just picked him over popular girls; this will not go without consequences.

“Don’t mind them.” Jaemin takes a sip of his juice. “They’re boring anyways.”

Jeno rolls his eyes. “You certainly didn’t seem bored having them wrapped around your fingers.”

“Guys, please don’t fight.” Hendery continues to much his lunch. “Just eat your food.” He then looks at the boy next to him, causing him to blush. “So, tell us something about yourself Jeno.”

“Well, uhm…” Jeno fidgets as he feels everyone’s eyes on him. “What do you want to know?”

Hendery seems to think. “Anything… just anything; your likes and dislikes, hobby and dreams.”

“Well, I don’t really have any hobbies except studying.” Jeno shrugs. “But I do like visiting museums.”

“What kind of museums?” Hendery asks, looking at his best friend who acts disinterested by eating.

Jeno smiles softly. “Any kind actually, back in my old hometown my friends and I would always explore all kinds of museums; music ones, art ones even cat museums.”

Jaemin chokes on his drink. “Cat museums?”

“You’re listening?” Jeno asks, clearly surprised.

Jaemin clears his throat making Hendery laugh again. “You have got to stop pretending you don’t like Jeno, Nana.”

“Don’t call me that here at school.”

Jeno chuckles. “You’re blushing. It’s kinda cute.”

“You know what; I just had a great idea. Why don’t the three of us check out a museum after school?” Hendery suggests. “If you two are up for it.”

“I don’t have plans after school anyways.” Jaemin shrugs.

Jeno looks at the two who seems to be interested with his answer. “I, -uhh, uhm… okay.”

Jeno waits by the campus gate after his last class. He’s not even sure if Jaemin and Hendery would really show up but he really wants to get to know the latter more and decides to gamble.

“Hey, isn’t that the guy who made us leave the table earlier?” One of the girls who sat beside Jaemin says when they pass by Jeno.

Another girl glares at him. “I wonder what they see in him. He’s nothing but a loser.”

“Didn’t I tell you to stop talking about him like that?” Jaemin looks down on the girls with a glare and approaches the boy who has his head down. “Let’s go wait for Hendery someplace else.”

Jaemin pulls Jeno by the hand and walks as fast as their feet could take them. Jeno feels grateful for Jaemin pulling him out of there. As they arrive in front of a coffee shop and decides to wait for Hendery there. Jeno saves them a seat as Jaemin gets a drink for the two of them. The former sees the latter checking his phone with a surprised look on his face that turns into a defeated smile and shakes his head in exasperation, making his heart suddenly skip a beat.

“Did you hear from Hendery yet?” Jeno asks as the boy comes back with their drinks. “Thanks.”

Jaemin stares at him. “I hope you don’t mind but Guanheng just texted me that he has something to take care of so suddenly. He wants us to go have fun without him.”

Jeno can’t seem to stop the frown that is on his lips and chuckles. “I can’t say I’m not disappointed. How about you? Do you have other plans?”

“No.” Jaemin lies. “If it’s okay with you, I’d still like to hang out.”

Jeno sighs. “Alright. I don’t really feel like going home anyways. Where do you wanna go?”

Jaemin already planned the afternoon. But he wouldn’t tell Hendery that because he’s not gonna hear the end of it. He wants to make sure that Jeno would enjoy spending time with him. He doesn’t want him to regret that his best friend is not with them. Without saying anything, Jaemin smiles at Jeno and offers his hand. The latter’s mouth gapes open in surprise at how beautiful the former’s smile is.

The two stops by Jaemin’s place first to get his car. Jeno stares at him from the passenger seat; he swears he could see a ghost of a smile on the driver’s lips. And to be honest, it made him confused. And when he sees where they arrive, he couldn’t contain the happiness that bubbled up inside him.

“We’re going inside this?” Jeno asks as he stares at the oceanarium in front of them.

Jaemin scoffs. “Of course. Do you expect us to just stare from the outside?”

Jeno glares at him but laughs soon after, having difficulty containing his excitement. And Jaemin? He feels like his heart is about to explode hearing the boy’s contagious laugh, not because of anyone else but him.

“Let’s go inside?” Jaemin opens up the door for him.

Jeno chuckles yet again. “Since when have you become a gentleman, Na Jaemin?”

“I’ve always been a gentleman Lee Jeno. I did get you home safely last Friday, right?” Jaemin corners Jeno in between him and his car, their faces only a couple of inches apart. “Also, call me Nana.”

Jaemin walks away and buys tickets for the both of them while Jeno stays frozen from what just happen, with his heart hammering against his chest. Telling himself that Hendery’s the one that he likes, he joins Jaemin inside the park.

“I’m kinda nervous.” Jeno’s voice shakes.

“You can always hold my hand if you’re feeling scared.” Jaemin smirks again, getting a roll in the eyes as an answer.

Jeno and Jaemin walk along the hallways of the oceanarium together. The latter’s attention is only on the boy next to him, at how his eyes light up with every aquarium they pass by, at how beautiful his smile is when he’s in awe, at how happy he is right now despite not being with Hendery.

“Nana, there’s a show later!” Jeno excitedly jumps. “Let’s watch it please!”

Jaemin laughs, causing the other boy to be in shock at how beautiful his laugh is. “Alright. I’ll get us some popcorn and you save us some seats.”

“Wait!” Jeno holds the boy’s hand. “Thank you.”

Jaemin leaves before he could do something that he’d regret. He’s been doing so well today and he doesn’t want to screw it up by doing something irrational. He joins Jeno on the stands and waits for the show to start. But somehow, his attention doesn’t seem to be focus on the marine mammals in front of him when Jeno suddenly intertwines their hands together.

Jeno doesn’t know what came over him when he held his hand, he just felt like it. He thinks it’s a form of gratitude but somehow it only made him confused about things. And when Jaemin sends him home for the second time, he didn’t stop it when the boy kisses him on his forehead.

The following weeks goes smoothly for the three. Jeno regularly joins Hendery and Jaemin now. Jaemin and Jeno have a better relationship and it made Hendery at ease. He just doesn’t know how to break it to Jeno that he’s about to ask a girl to be his girlfriend without breaking his heart. At first, he just wants to not let his best friend be alone but he genuinely cares for them equally now.

“I still don’t know how to tell him.” Hendery tells his best friend when they met after school. “I didn’t expect him to mean this much to me.”

Jaemin chuckles. “That’s because you didn’t really know him when you decided to match make us. Jeno is not that hard to love. He’s the most amazing person that I have ever met. He’s smart, and beautiful and he doesn’t mind being alone.”

“You talk about him as if you love him.” Hendery says, looking at his best friend talk about the person that he likes.

“I’ve liked him ever since freshman year.” Jaemin smiles sincerely, a smile that only his best friend and Jeno have seen. “I think it’s safe to think that I do love him.”

Hendery pats his back. “Don’t give him up then.”

“It’s kind hard when I know for a fact that it’s you that he wants.” Jaemin sighs. “It sucks that I can’t even hate you for it because I see why he likes you. I just wish he sees me too.”

“You know, after being with him these past few weeks I’m not so sure about his feelings now.” Hendery says as he gets out of the car. “Thanks for sending me home.”

Instead of heading home, Jaemin heads to Jeno’s place, just like what he does most of the days ever since they became close. And the boy is already waiting for him in front of their house.

“So… where do you wanna go today Mr. Lee?” Jaemin says as a form of greeting.

Jeno giggles. “Why Mr. Na, by a way of change, I’m thinking maybe we could just watch some TV inside?”

Jaemin looks suspiciously at him. “What movie?”

“Relax Nana. I’m not gonna make you watch cat videos.” Jeno teases. “I do want to have a Harry Potter marathon though, if that’s alright with you.”

“Harry Potter sounds good.” Jaemin agrees. “As long as there are snacks inside; I did get us drinks before stopping by.”

Jeno gives him a thumbs up. “I got us covered for the whole night. It’s a Friday anyways, so we can stay as late as we want.”

With Jaemin carrying their drinks and Jeno holding a bunch of snacks, they head to the latter’s room, a make-shift fort already in place in front of the TV. Since it’s the former’s first time in the boy’s room, he takes everything in. Jeno’s room is pretty much what you’d expect a studious college student to have; university books on the desk, varied novels of different kinds and posters for many tourist spots as inspiration.

“Your room looks very cool by the way.” Jaemin compliments. “Do you want to travel after graduation?”

Jeno nods, looking at his posters. “It’s pretty much what a young adult wants right? How about you?”

“It doesn’t matter what I do, as long as I’m with the person I love.” Jaemin answers, looking straight into the boy’s eyes.

Jeno clears his throat. “Oh yeah, I remember. At the last party, you told me that you like someone but that person doesn’t like you back. Have you tried smiling at that person?”

“Yeah. Aside from Hendery, there’s a smile that only he has seen.” Jaemin’s lips stretches into a sincere smile. “But… he still doesn’t see me yet. I’m still invisible in his eyes.”

“He?” Jeno clarifies.

Jaemin laughs. “Yes, the person I like is a dude. Why does that surprise you? The person you like is a dude too.”

“I just…” Jeno composes himself. “I just didn’t expect it, seeing those girls that were too wrapped up in your handsome smile.”

Jaemin teases the boy and puts on the fake smile that he puts on for everyone at school. “Beautiful smile, huh?”

“Stop it! That’s disgusting!” Jeno pushes him off away from him.

Jeno plays his laptop as they get settled in the fort and gets comfortable surrounded by food and pillows. Jaemin remembers what he and Hendery talked about before coming here. Will Jeno be okay if Hendery gets girlfriend? Should he ask him about it? Or should he hide the fact that the boy he likes is already seeing someone else.

“Hey Nana?” Jeno says with a sleepy voice as they reach the end of the Order of the Phoenix. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Jaemin looks at the boy whose head is on his shoulder.

Jeno looks at him straight into his eyes. “I’ve been mean to you since the first moment that we met. I guess you could say that I was… intimidated.”

Jaemin’s beautiful laugh surrounds the room. “I haven’t been that nice to you either since we met.” He bites his lip. “I do have a question though, why did you fall for Hendery?”

“Hmmm…” Turning a suspicious look, Jeno thinks of what to answer. “He was the very first person in this school that was nice to me. He was the very first person to see me.”

“You know, I have a feeling that you’re wrong about that.” Jaemin smiles innocently, putting his hand on the boy’s head and pull it back on his shoulder.

Jeno’s eyes begin to get drowsy and soon enough, he falls asleep in the middle of their movie marathon. Jaemin feels the weight on his shoulders get heavier and takes a peek at the boy next to him only to find him sleeping soundly, light snoring sounds coming from him.

“You said you wouldn’t fall asleep.” Jaemin chuckles softly. With a loving look in his eyes, he leans towards his forehead and touches it lightly with his lips. “I just hope when you open your eyes tomorrow. It’s me that you’ll see.”

To say Jeno had a great weekend would be an understatement. After having that sleepover on Friday, he and Jaemin drive off to the beach and just play with the strong waves of the ocean. It felt like nothing could go wrong anymore. Jeno walks inside the campus not knowing that he’s just gonna be proven otherwise.

Jeno starts the week with a bright smile on his face. He and Jaemin had a blast during the weekend and he can remember every second of it. His thoughts are suddenly put to a halt when a commotion near the clock tower stops him in his tracks. He bumps his way to the center stage to see what it was about and sees Hendery with a bouquet of flowers in his hands and a girl in front of him.

"These past few weeks that I have spent you have been the best time of my life." Hendery starts. "When we met, I had no idea that you would mean so much to me. I never knew what I needed until I met you." he takes a deep breathe. "What I mean to say is, Hyunmi, will you be my girlfriend?"

Jeno gasps in surprise as he hears the last sentence and he feels a stab on his chest when he hears the girl answer, "Yes."

Everyone began cheering and congratulating the new couple. Jeno doesn't even realize that Jaemin's behind him when all of this was happening. Hendery begins to scan the crowd and spots a fuming Jaemin and a teary-eyed Jeno.

"Jeno..." Hendery approaches them. "Please, let's talk."

Jeno raises his hand. "Stop. Just... don't." He turns around and runs away from everything.

"Jeno, wait!" Jaemin begins to catch up with the boy.

"Don't follow me!" Jeno shouts, his voice breaking. "I want to be alone right now."

Jaemin freezes on his spot, hearing the boy's voice. He looks at his best friend with anger in his eyes.

"You really couldn't wait, huh?" Jaemin snarls. "We agreed to break it to him gently. I can't believe you're so selfish. What's that talk about Jeno being important to you? Was that all bullshit?"

"No! I really do care for him." Hendery defends himself. "I just... I just thought you told him when you were together."

Jaemin scoffs. "Why would I do that for you? I never thought you could be this stupid Hendery! You hurt Jeno and that's not okay with me."

Guilt fills up Hendery. "Nana..." he grabs his arm and urges his best friend to look at him. “Please let me fix this."

"What makes you think that I'll let you near him again?" Jaemin scoffs and looks at the dispersed crowd. "After what you did?"

"You know that I'm the only one who can talk to him right now." Hendery points out.

Jaemin looks at him in disgust. "You are so full of yourself." but sighs in defeat. "Do what you must."

Hendery smiles at him in gratitude and says goodbye to his girlfriend before running off to the direction Jeno ran to. Jaemin gives him a running start before walking to follow the two.

"Jeno, please give me a chance to explain." Hendery begs as he catches the boy sitting alone at the school's art museum.

Jeno shrugs in fake disinterest. "You don't have to explain anything Hendery. We're just friends. You don't owe me anything. Why are you here anyway?"

"I didn't mean for you to figure out like this." Hendery states. "Jaemin and I... I wanted... to tell you face to face about me and Hyunmi."

"Why?" Jeno asks in confusion. "Why do you feel the need to tell me about the girl that you're seeing?"

Hendery bites his lip. "I know... that you... you like me." He hears the other boy gasp. "I've known for the longest time."

Jeno scoffs in disgust. "So what... what's all of this? You've been faking this friendship all this time? That you and Jaemin has been pretending to be my friend so you two can have a good laugh at how idiotic I am, looking at you with heart-shaped eyes?"

"NO! That's not it!" Hendery defends himself. "We genuinely care for you, Jaemin especially. He likes you!"

"Is that it? Is that why you approached and befriended me? Because he likes me?" Jeno rolls his eyes. "What was your plan? You pair us up and hope my feelings for you will disappear?"

Hendery shakes his head. "No, I just didn't want you two to be alone."

"No, you don't _him_ to be alone." Jeno points out. "In short, you used me. And you disregard your friendship with Jaemin thinking that I would be enough to fill in the void with your name on it." He shakes his head in disbelief. "Some friend you are."

An apologetic look can be seen in Hendery's face. "I'm sorry Jeno. I didn't mean for it to go this way. Believe it or not I really do think of you as my friend and I really do care for you. That's why we wanted it to break it to you gently. But..."

"But what? You can't keep it any longer, is that it?" Jeno snarls. "As I have said earlier, you don't have to explain anything to me. You can leave now."

Hendery takes one step. "I'm sorry."

Jeno turns around, unable to stop the tears. "I have nothing more to say to you. Please... just go."

Jeno returns to his classroom not long after. He takes a seat without giving a glance to where Hendery is seated. Neither did he see that Jaemin is not in class for the whole day. He tells himself that he doesn’t care. Why should he? Jaemin lied to him too, so why should he be curious for his well-being? It turns out that he doesn’t need to ask where the boy is and finds out as soon as he got home.

“What are you doing here?” Jeno asks in a voice as cold as ice. “You’ve been gone for the whole day, not that I care.”

Jaemin flinches when he hears it. “I wanna talk to you.”

“Much like what I told your best friend, I have nothing to say to you so get out of my way.” Jeno says with venom.

“Please hear me out.” Jaemin begs. “I’m so sorry.”

Jeno rolls his eyes and scoffs in disbelief. “Sorry? You lied to me Jaemin! You let me talk about him like the love-sick idiot that I am and you didn’t even bother telling me that I had no chance at all because first of all, HE’S FUCKING STRAIGHT and second of all, HE’S SEEING SOMEONE ALREADY!!! I thought you were my friend!”

“I _am_ your friend! I wanted to tell you, but… I didn’t know how. I didn’t want to hurt you.” Jaemin explains. “All I wanted was for you to be happy.”

Jeno crosses his arms. “Look at me.” The boy looks back at his fuming eyes. “Do you see me smiling now?”

“Hendery and I planned to tell you. But… then today happened.” Panic begins to bubble up inside Jaemin. “I didn’t want you to get hurt. Not this way. I wanted you to move on from Hendery. I want you to be happy and if possible, I wanted you to be happy with me. You think you’re invisible? You’re wrong Jeno because I see you. I see the way you look at Hendery every time he walks by your seat in the morning, I see the way your beautiful smile lights up on your face whenever something good happens to your day, I see the way your heart beats for my best friend when all I wants is for it to beat for me instead. I see you Jeno, but you’re the one who doesn’t see me.”

“Are you saying this is my fault?” Jeno looks offended.

Jaemin shakes his head. “No, that’s not what I was trying to say. I’m asking for your forgiveness, for lying to you, for hiding things from you, for trying to protect you but just ended up hurting you more. I’m really sorry for being selfish, for wanting you all to myself, for hoping that you will fall for me if I let you see the real me.”

Jeno looks at Jaemin’s eyes and sees nothing but sincerity. He’s a kind-hearted boy by nature and his eyes immediately soften when he sees his friend’s tears. Things might not be as easy as they seem but maybe, just maybe, he’s already forgiven Jaemin even before he apologized, Jeno’s just not ready yet to pretend that everything’s okay now.

“Go home Jaemin.” Jeno continues to walk towards the front door. “Just… give me some time.”

After that day, Jeno, Jaemin and Hendery haven’t talked to each other even outside of school. Of course, the girls are pretty much ecstatic when they see their crush not being hoarded by a nerd all to himself anymore. But even they are curious as to why the two aren’t in good terms with each other.

“Jaemin, why isn’t Hendery sitting with us?” One the girls ask him with her fake sweet voice.

Jaemin puts on a fake smile. “If you want to be with Hendery, you can sit with him.”

“Aiyoo, you don’t have to feel bad.” Another girl retorts. “We prefer your company more.”

The girls giggle. “We’re just glad that you came to your senses and ditched that nerd.”

Jaemin’s fake smile falters at the mere mention of Jeno. “I have to go now ladies.” He stares outside the window as he passes by the hallways and sees heavy rain clouds hover above them. He pauses and chuckles as he retrieves a small umbrella from his bag.

Jeno is not that fond of rain and when he hears the heavy downpour outside their campus, he begins to plan how to go home as dry as possible since he doesn’t bring his umbrella. He heads straight to his locker to leave as much of his stuff as possible to not get them wet, but to his surprise, a small umbrella with “NJM” written on the handle is placed inside. He immediately runs outside to look for its owner who is nowhere in the ground. He looks up and sees a familiar pair of shoes leaves the rooftop.

A few days pass by and the three still haven’t talked. At first it was fine, but it’s gotten so bad that Hendery’s girlfriend approaches Jeno.

“Can we talk?” Hyunmi walks to his seat as soon as their last class is over. Hendery was absent today so she figures that this is a great a chance for her to talk.

It’s certainly a surprise for Jeno since they never talk. “Uhm… okay?” he sits back to his chair. “Why though? Are you mad at me? Did I do anything wrong? I swear I’m not talking to Hendery.”

“What?” Confusion whips past Hyunmi’s face. “Why would I be mad at you Jeno?”

“Well, because I’m sure you know that I used to like him.” Jeno fidgets.

Hyunmi suddenly giggles softly. “If I get mad at every person who likes Hendery then I’m gonna end up hating the whole school.” She sighs sadly. “I actually want to talk about you and him. Aren’t you supposed to be friends?”

Betrayal crawls in Jeno’s skin. “Some friend.” He rolls his eyes. “A real friend would never do what he did to me or Jaemin.”

“Jeno, Hendery’s an idiot. I know that.” Hyunmi points out. “But it doesn’t make him a bad friend, or a bad person. He was only doing what he thought would be good for the both of you.”

“And he failed spectacularly.” Jeno grits his teeth. “He should’ve stuck with telling the truth.”

Hyunmi nods in agreement. “Yes, that might’ve been the smarter choice, as I’ve said, he’s an idiot. But if he didn’t, do you think that the three of you would be as close as you are now?”

“I don’t think that’s the point here.” Jeno defends. “It doesn’t change the fact that he used me, that he doesn’t care about me.”

“Maybe…” Hyunmi shrugs. “But if he doesn’t care about you then he wouldn’t be crying to me every night saying how sorry he was and how much he misses his two friends now would he?”

This surprises Jeno. “He does?” but he regains composure. “It doesn’t matter. Why are you even talking to me about this?”

“Because I love Hendery.” Hyunmi smiles sadly at him. "And I hate seeing him so devastated. It's obvious that he cares for the both of you."

"What do you want me to do?"

Hyunmi grabs Jeno's hands, passing a piece of paper with Hendery's address on it. "Please talk to him. And please forgive him. It's the best for the three of you."

Hyunmi turns to leave and Jeno looks at the piece of paper in his hand. It's been days since they fought. He has to admit, he misses Hendery and Jaemin, the latter more so. He heads to his locker and a piece of paper is placed inside.

_"I miss you Jeno,_

_But I will give you the space_

_That you want and need._

_I just want you to know_

_That if you're ready to talk._

_If you're ready to face my feelings for you,_

_You know where to find me._

_\- Nana"_

Jeno bites his lips, tears welling up in his eyes. He really does miss Jaemin but before he could come to him, he has to fix something for himself first. He leaves the school and heads straight to Hendery's address. 

"Jeno? What are you doing here?" Hendery exclaims as he opens the door. “Come in.”

Cautiously making his way inside, Jeno steps into the living room. “Hyunmi sent me here.”

This seems to surprise Hendery. “Hyunmi? Why?”

“She’s worried for her boyfriend.” Jeno shrugs. “You look like shit by the way.”

Hendery chuckles. “I haven’t been sleeping well these days.”

Jeno sighs. “Hyunmi talked to me after school today. She wants me to talk to you.” He fiddles with his fingers. “She told me that you’re crying to her because of what happened?”

“That girl.” Hendery sighs but has this loving look on his face, thinking of his girl. “I guess I’ve been worrying her too all this time.” He then looks at Jeno. “Are you ready to talk to me now?”

Taking a deep breath, Jeno nods at him. “You and Jaemin are the first friends I made in this huge campus. It’d be such a shame to let you guys go. Besides, you may be a bunch of idiots but you’re pretty decent people.”  
“Was that an insult or a compliment?” Hendery glares ay him.

Laughter erupts from Jeno’s throat. “Take it however you like. I’m here to talk.”

Hendery’s small smile disappears completely. He’s definitely caught off guard. He didn’t prepare what to say to Jeno now that he’s in front of him. He doesn’t want to screw the chance that Hyunmi gave him.

“Can you… even forgive me? For what I did?” Hendery bites his lips.

Jeno sighs. “I don’t know. You hurt me Hendery. You hurt me and Jaemin.”

“I know. And I will keep apologizing no matter how long.” Hendery shuts his eyes. “I didn’t want this. I didn’t want anyone to get hurt. I just wanted both of you to be happy.”

“Well…” Jeno shrugs. “You have a funny way of doing it.”

Hendery chuckles. “Yeah… funny.”

“As I was saying, I was hurt because I liked you and you just...” Jeno takes another deep breath. “But you’re still my friend. And I miss you, both you and Jaemin.”

Hendery chuckles. “Jeno, did you just use past tense?”

Jeno’s eyes widen in realization. “I…” he chuckles.

“Are we good now?” Hendery asks with hopeful eyes.

A beautiful smile kisses Jeno’s lips. “We’re good.” He sighs in relief. “Well, I should go now.”

Jeno stands up and prepares to leave the house. He stops his tracks and looks back at Hendery with a hopeful smile.  
“I want to thank you.” Jeno says with teary eyes. “For letting me meet him.”

Hendery hugs the boy. “Let’s go get you to him then.”

Hendery grabs his car keys and drives Jeno to Jaemin’s house. To their disappointment though, Jaemin’s car is not in his driveway, which means he’s not either.

“Where could he be?” Hendery clicks his tongue. “We have no classes. He should be home.”

Jeno tries to think. “Is there anyone he could go to?”

Hendery shakes his head. “Pretty much like you and me, he doesn’t have that much true friends.”

Thunder begins to rumble from the sky. Jeno looks above and sure enough, heavy rain clouds are reigning on the sky.

“Wait, the school is open today right?” Jeno asks the boy.

With a confused look, Hendery nods. “Yeah, the school is open 24/7. Class hours is very flexible in our school.”

Jeno’s eyes shine with excitement and he grabs his friend’s hand. “I know where he is.”

Hendery speeds of towards their school and much like a normal day, it’s filled with students coming in and out of their classes. Jeno gets out of the car as soon as it stopped and runs inside the biggest building to reach the rooftop as fast as he could.

“JAEMIN!” Jeno shouts as soon as he opens the metal door.

With widened eyes, Jaemin sees the very person that he’s been wanting to talk to for weeks. “Jeno?” he stands up in a speed of light. “What are you doing here?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that too?” Jeno walks slowly to him. “I mean, we don’t have any classes today, as far as I know.”

“Well, I didn’t have anyone else to spend time with.” Jaemin sighs. “Even if I want to see you, you don’t want to.”

Jeno shrugs, his lips pursed. “Well, I’m here, aren’t I?”

Jaemin chuckles, sighing relieved. “I’m still finding it hard to believe. Are you really here? This isn’t all in my head?”

“I’m here.” Jeno nods, touching the boy’s arm. “I’m here. I need to talk to you.”

Without hesitation, Jaemin wraps his arms around the boy. “Before you say anything, let me say something first.” He pulls away. “I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn’t mean to hurt you. To be honest, I was selfish. I wanted you to forget Hendery by being with me. I wanted you to see my feelings for you. I want you to like me the way you like Hendery. I’m so sorry for not telling you that he’s seeing someone already or the fact that he was straight. I hope you forgive me.”

Jeno sighs. “I needed to think some things over.” He fiddles with his fingers. “That’s why I needed some time alone. But I… I miss my friends.” He chuckles nervously. “I miss Hendery… and you.”

“You miss me?” Jaemin sounds sincerely surprised. He gets a nod. “Why?”

“In fact, I think I miss you more than I miss Hendery.” Jeno holds the boy’s hands. “You want me to like you the way I like Hendery.” He shrugs. “But I’m afraid that’s impossible Jaemin.”

A frown suddenly forms in Jaemin’s lips. “Oh…” Hopelessness crawls into his whole body. “That’s okay. But at least we’re still friends, right? I’m good with that.”

Jeno sighs and nods at him while wrapping his whole arms around his neck. “The time that I spent alone made me realize that my feelings for you are incomparable to what I felt for Hendery.”

“Felt?” Jaemin repeats. “You mean… you?”

Jeno giggles, pulling his neck closer. “I love you.”

Jaemin scoffs, laughing in disbelief; his hands caressing Jeno’s cheeks as if checking if this is all real. Jeno nods, reassuring him that it is, laughing with him and both their eyes getting teary at this surreal moment. Not wanting to wait for another second, Jaemin closes in their distance until finally, their lips touch. The metal door opens so suddenly, causing the two to break apart and revealing a panting Hendery.

“Oops?” Hendery shrugs with no guilt whatsoever.

Jaemin removes his shoe and throws it at his best friend. “DUDE! REALLY?!”

A week later…

Jeno, without his glasses, knocks on Doyoung’s front door, and the door opens revealing a tipsy Jaemin.

“Yeah, hi, am I in Doyoung-sunbaenim’s house?” Jeno asks.

A hand swoops in Jeno’s waist and a pair of lips crashes onto his lips. Even though, he couldn’t clearly see his face, he knows that it’s his boyfriend and begins to return his sloppy kisses with the same passion.

“Looks like someone’s happy to see me?” Jeno pants as they unwillingly break the kiss.

Jaemin smiles, that smile that makes him weak in the knees. “Baby where’s your glasses?”

“Baby, you know it’s a party and I want to look as decent as I can?” Jeno pouts.

Finding it difficult to resist, Jaemin removes his pout by giving it a peck. “Give me your glasses.” The boy hands him his pair. “You look better with them. It was one of the things that made me fall for you.” He puts on Jeno’s glasses for me. “There, better?”

With a blush on his cheeks and a pretty smile on his lips, Jeno nods. “Better now because I see you.” The boy returns a smile back and locks their lips once more before joining Hendery and Hyunmi.

* * *

twitter and CC: cheerfultopaz


End file.
